The overall goal of the Computer Resources Core is to establish and maintain computer support for a core group of scientists. This support will increase the productivity of our research through better use of computers. Users and support personnel (Computer Specialists) will work together to generate and implement ideas to use software or hardware to enable and facilitate research. The goal is to provide computer expertise within a broad enough scientific context that any one solution would have potential for more than one application. The specific aims are: 1) Communicate and establish common goals. The first aim is to identify problems and solutions that would benefit the maximum number of investigators in the group. Through regular meetings and electronic communications, we will discuss and describe the scientific issues and this will help us focus on potential solutions to improving experimental data collection or analysis using information technology. This discourse will help us identify computational methods that will increase our productivity. 2) Software and hardware solutions. Once a problem or approach is identified, the task will be delegated to the Computer Specialists. The Computer Specialists will examine the possible solutions among the choices of commercial or custom software/hardware. The Computer Specialists will interact with members of the Core to choose the best solution. 3) Software and hardware evaluation and development. In consultation with the members of the Core, the Computer Specialists will select a software package or develop custom software to fit the goals of the experiment or analysis desired. The Computer Specialists will be responsible for testing and debugging software applications and training and assisting core users to apply the software in their research. Likewise, hardware will be implemented in a similar manner. They will also help to disseminate information about solutions to particular problems to other Core investigators who might be able to incorporate such solutions into their own research.